memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Raise the Dawn
'' | miniseries = | author =David R. George III | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =26 June 2012 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 1451649568 | omnibus= The Khitomer Accords Saga | date = 2383-2384 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Description :The second novel in a two-part '' adventure set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation.'' :After the disastrous events in the Bajoran system, Captain Benjamin Sisko must confront the consequences of the recent choices he has made in his life. At the same time, the United Federation of Planets and its Khitomer Accords allies have come to the brink of war with the Typhon Pact. :While factions within the Pact unsuccessfully used the recent gestures of goodwill–the opening of borders and a joint Federation-Romulan exploratory mission–to develop quantum slipstream drive, they have not given up their goals. Employing a broad range of assets, from Romulus to Cardassia, from Ab-Tzenketh to Bajor, they embark on a dangerous new plan to acquire the technology they need to take control of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. While UFP President Bacco and Romulan Praetor Kamemor work feverishly to reestablish peace, Captains Sisko, Jean-Luc Picard, and Ro Laren stand on the front lines of the conflict... even as a new danger threatens the Bajoran wormhole as it once more becomes a flashpoint of galactic history. Summary Deep Space 9 is destroyed by a combination of bombs planted onboard and a battle with three Typhon Pact ships. The majority of the occupants were evacuated beforehand but over a thousand are killed. The three Typhon Pact vessels are destroyed in the battle and the Romulan Tomalak is tracked down by the Defiant and taken into custody. Sisko is briefly reunited with wife Kasidy, who he initially believed killed in the attack. Kasidy was thrown into the wormhole during the explosion and had a vision telling her not to stop Ben from leaving. While Captain Ro and her crew set up a ground-based substitute for Deep Space 9 until it can be rebuilt, Sisko is placed in command of the Defiant, with the Robinson undergoing repairs, and despatched to the Gamma Quadrant to investigate a possible alliance between the Typhon Pact and the Dominion. There, he meets Odo who tells him of the Typhon Pact's raid on a shipping facility. Sisko realises the Typhon Pact are after components to construct a slipstream drive. Sarina is taken into custody on suspicion of planting the bombs and L'Haan of Section 31 encourages Bashir to clear her, even if it means framing another suspect. Learning Sarina's arrest is a ruse arranged by her and Ro, Bashir tricks the true culprit into giving himself away: Ensign Rahendervakell th'Shant, who believed the Federation he supported against his fellow Andorians was prejudiced against him. Aware of rogue Romulan elements involved in the plot, Praetor Kamemor attempts to contact the Federation and, when her efforts are ignored, has Admiral Devix smuggle her to Earth so she can meet President Bacco in person. There, she tricks Tomalak into revealing the next stage of the plan. The Tzenkethi have found a means to construct an artificial wormhole that will latch onto the Bajoran wormhole, allowing the Romulan ship Vetruvis, assisted by members of the Cardassian True Way, to travel to the Gamma Quadrant and retrieve the components. Odo discovers the raid on an abandoned Dominion facility and attempts to warn the Alpha Quadrant powers. When his ship is disabled by the Vetruvis, he transforms into a spacefaring lifeform and pursues them. Sisko places the Defiant at the mouth of the artificial wormhole to try and stop the Vetruvis escaping. On Bajor, Kira has a vision with the Orb of Destiny and steals the Rubicon, travelling into the wormhole and making a suicide run on the Vetruvis. She sees Vaughn with her at the same moment he dies on Bajor. The wormhole expels the Defiant, the wrecked Rubicon and Odo before collapsing, leaving Odo stranded in the Alpha Quadrant. The remains of the Vetruvis crash out of the artificial wormhole, destroying the Tzenkethi facility. Sela is taken into custody by the Romulans for her part in the plot and seemingly commits suicide rather than be extradited to the Federation. Sisko and Kasidy have a shared vision where Kira tells them the Prophets have released Sisko from his role as Emissary, convincing them to reunite, while Ro and her crew prepare to board the partially-constructed new Deep Space 9. References Characters :Jas Abrik • Leonard James Akaar • Aleco Vel • Althouse • Analest • Asarem Wadeen • Venalur Atreev • Azeni Korena • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Becky • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • John Candlewood • Cenn Desca • Jasminder Choudhury • Beverly Crusher • Devix • Sarina Douglas • D'Voral • Kay Eaton • Elvig • Enkar Sirsy • Etana Kol • Falnam Edrel • Joanna Faur • Magdalena Ferson • Gigon • Richard Gresham • Govar Hekt • Hegol Den • Cassie Johnson • Edgardo Juarez • Gell Kamemor • Keln • Renest Kener • Kifal Illior • Joralis Kinn • Alan Kistler • Kira Nerys • Ambrozy Kosciuszko • Kozik • La Dotio • L'Haan • Zachary Manzanillo • Kaitlin Merimark • Denison Morad • Morn • Natrel • Alynna Nechayev • Nelzik • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Plante • Preget • Quark • Ransel Sulan • Ranz Vecta • Reel • Relev • Relkdahz • Rentin • Reval • Anxo Rogeiro • Rotan'talag • Benny Russell • Sela • Vildish Senra-Nesk • Rahendervakell th'Shant • Shul Torem • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Zivan Slaine • Slask • Solay • Wheeler Stinson • Michael Strang • Prynn Tenmei • Terrin • Jasmine Tey • Tezrene • Orventa T'Jul • T'Lesk • Tomalak • Koler Trang • Eli Underwood • Uteln • Vannis • Elias Vaughn • Vendez • Venetheris • Anlikar Ventel • Vorgan'lorat • Vorent • Weyoun • Worf • Kasidy Yates Annabella Bacco • Brathaw • Jeannette Chao • Cole • Collins • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Donatra • Xarian Dor • Paulo Endara • Euler • Vic Fontaine • Drysi Gravenor • John Harriman • Knezo • Krim Aldos • Laas • Tesitera Levat • James Leyton • Ethan Locken • Lorgh • Akellen Macet • Makbar • • Phillipa Matthias • Claude Monet • Jang Si Naran • Opaka Sulan • Douglas Pabst • Pardshay • Progenitor • Krissten Richter • William T. Riker • Rozahn Kather • Amina Sasine • Jason Senkowski • Shakaar Edon • Shinzon • Shul Aba • Jennifer Sisko • Luther Sloan • Tal'Aura • Deanna Troi • Valinar • Enellis Vellon • zh'Vesk • Volskiar Locations :Aljuli • Alpha Quadrant • Angorseer Mountain • Bajor • Bajoran Space Central • Bajoran wormhole • B'hava'el • Bronis II • Crown of Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Denorios Belt • Derna • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Elestan River • Elestan Valley • Elvreng • Gamma Quadrant • Idran • Overne III • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Omarion Nebula • Paris • Promenade • Releketh Range • Romulus • Stronghold Telvan'rey • Vanadwan Monastery • Vir-Akzelen • Wyntara Mas Control Center • Wyntara Mas Province Adarak • Algeron III • Allamegras • • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Apnex Sea • Badlands • Berengaria VII • Cardassia • Cardassia IV • Cestus III • Chamber of Records • Cort • Fire Caves • Hutet labor camp • Imperial Library • Ki Baratan • Lamemda • Malaysia • Nequencia • New Zealand • Olmerak • Ovarani Valley • Quark's • Ra'tleihfi • Replimat • Senha River • Shikina Monastery • Southern Islands • S'snagor • Starbase 310 • Stockholm • Stratos • Taurus Reach • Typhon Expanse • Utopia Planitia • Villera'trel • Volcano Park • Wellington • Wolf 359 Starships : ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • Formek (tug) • Jem'Hadar Attack Vessel 971 • Ren Fejin • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • tug • ( ) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Xhosa Species :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Bronis • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Deltan • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Otevrel • Overne • Romulan • Trill • Tzenkethi • Vorta • Vulcan Borg • Graymel States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Dominion • Founders • Great Link • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Medical • Tal Shiar • True Way • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Bank of Luria • Cardassian Central Command • Federation Security Agency • Pennington School Other :antiproton • archon • Beltese • Berengarian whisky • Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies • crossover bridge • deka tea • docking pylon • Dominion War • emergency bulkhead • fusion reactor • Home Are the Travellers • inertial damper • interphase cloaking device • ion storm • Finagle's Folly • katterpod • keldinide • ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • neutrino • Orb of Destiny • Orb of Wisdom • plasma cannon • polaron • polyduranium • pylchyk • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • raktajino • revitrite • Right of Statement • rodinium • springwine • structural integrity field • tachyon eddy • Taurus Meta-Genome • toranium • tuwaly pie • wormhole External link * Connections | typea=novel | author=David R. George III | formata=novel | beforea=Plagues of Night | aftera=Brinkmanship| }} Category:Books